Wizards of Waverly Place: He's Evil
by The Master Commander
Summary: The thing is, everyone thought Alex was the only evil genius in the family.
1. Chapter 1

Wizards of Waverly Place: He's Evil  
Chapter 1  
By The Master Commander

* * *

The thing is, everyone thought Alex was the only evil genius in the family and for good reason. Because really, she **was** an evil genius and if she ever stopped being lazy the world would never stand a chance, but the odds of that happening were slim to none. But what nobody thought about, because Alex was rather blatant about her 'lazy evil genius' status, was that Justin Russo was too perfect and good (Well Alex thought about it but she was too lazy to mention it to anyone else) at everything he did and said.

Justin was the perfect son, brother and student, his parents as well as teachers only punished him because he would cover for Alex's own misdeeds. It was so damn obvious that it wasn't even funny: He was _too_ self-sacrificing, _too_ uptight, he followed the rules _too_ closely, he chastised Alex a bit _too_ much to be genuine. He was over-acting in the worst way, but it worked because nobody ever once suspected him of anything, granting him all the freedom he needed to accomplish whatever dastardly goals he had in mind.

"I know." Alex said, leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, watching him work on something others would consider homework but that she knew had to be an evil plot. When he didn't respond she added. "You can ignore me, but I know."

"Know what?" Justin asked at last in annoyance, turning from his homework to stare at her.

"You're evil." Alex said simply, smirking, but when he didn't react she frowned. "I said you're evil."

"Yeah, Alex," Justin said slowly, staring at her as if she had gone insane. "I think you've got that confused. See, if anyone in this family is evil, it's you or at least as close to evil as chaotic good can get."

"Oh please," Alex snorted, waving a hand as if to discard his words "I'm lazy, and I don't apply myself at learning things...but I'm not stupid."

"Well clearly you are," Justin said standing slowly and approaching her "because I'm not evil."

"Ahuh, that's just what you want me to think!" Alex countered standing up straight "But I worked it out, you're too perfect! You're hiding in plain sight."

"Alex," he said, stopping and his face looked genuinely baffled "I can't even begin to work out in how many ways your logic is messed up."

"That's because it's not!" Alex said in triumph, crossing her arms and smirking confidently.

"Do you have any other evidence, beside me being too perfect?" Justin asked after a moment, blinking.

"I totally saw that spell you put on Mr. Laritate." Alex countered, smirk becoming a toothy grin "You charmed the principal!"

"I, what, I never..." Justin started, then stopped and his shoulders slumped. "You're right, I did, but it's not what you think."

"Really, because I think you used magic to make him not tell mom and dad about something you did." Alex countered, shaking her head "Though it does make me wish I had thought of it first."

"Actually," Justin said, looking sheepish "I was putting a protection spell on him, to keep _you_ from doing that to him. He's practically the only adult in the school that you haven't bewitched."

"Hey!" Alex retorted, glaring at him, her grin gone. "I'm doing that to protect mom and dad from stress."

"Sure, if you say so." Justin said tiredly, then scowled, eyebrows drawing together before adding. "Any other evidence?"

"Gigi." Alex offers proudly "I totally know it was you that made her go bye bye."

"I did what now?" Justin asked, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Gigi? The girl bullied me for my entire school life? The one that suddenly and mysteriously disappeared one day?" Alex paused, tilting her head slightly "The girl that nobody else seems to remember and that I know for a fact you were the last person to see her?"

"Uh, well that's because she asked me to help tutor her." Justin pointed out blandly "But you are right, it's strange that she would just disappear like that. I always just thought she moved away."

"Right. Moved away. And why doesn't anyone seem to remember her?"

"Maybe they do and just don't want to talk about it?" Justin countered, tilting his own head "Or maybe T.J. did something to her, or another wizard we don't know about. You can't _just_ assume that I'm responsible because she asked me to tutor her."

"Well what about Mom and Dad?" Alex countered, a little annoyed that he was managing to come up with plausible counters. "They never seem to notice when you spend hours away from the house."

"Alex, they do the same thing for you." Justin said before adding absently "Besides when that happens were usually together. Plus, unlike you, they do trust me not to get into trouble or end up in jail."

"You think you have all the answers don't you." Alex huffed, rolling her eyes "well I still know your evil!"

"Supposing that your hypothesis is accurate and I am, as you believe, evil why would you even tell me?" Justin asked, breathing out in exasperation "If I am, in fact, evil wouldn't my first reaction to be to get rid of anyone that could see through my cover?"

"Uh, no, you're first reaction would be to try and convince me you're not evil." Alex countered "Because we're home alone and it would totally be weird if I disappeared-"

"Really Alex?"

"Without telling Harper." Alex added, knowing that he was right, if she did just randomly disappear nobody would think twice about it.

"Except, I could make you disappear and then use the 'Transfix, Transpose Spell' to become you and tell her something."

"Oh yeah," Alex said after a moment, frowning up at him. "But still, you're not going do anything to me."

"Again, if I'm evil, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you totally need me." Alex countered smugly, and at his confused look added "I'm the red, uh, thing...you know that keeps everyone from seeing the obvious."

"A red herring." Justin supplied, before sighing "Ok, that's a good point. If I was evil, that would explain why I wouldn't simply get rid of you. But I could still mess with your memories and make you forget-"

"Spell locked a memory protection spell." Alex offered sweetly, pleased at his frown of annoyance.

"I'm, wow, that's actually pretty smart." Justin said, looking surprised. Before reaching out to lean on his open door and study her. Alex tried, well sorta tried, to ignore the rather attractive way that stretched his body out. "Ok, so obviously I couldn't just get rid of you or make you forget. But you don't gain anything by telling me you know."

"Of course I do." Alex countered smugly and at his silence explained. "It means I totally have eternal blackmail material over you! So I control you."

"Except nobody would believe you." Justin offered with a shrug "I'm too perfect, remember? Plus, it'd only be worth anything until I took over the world."

"If you were evil." Alex added dryly, fighting the urge to lick her lips because he was looking rather hot in that posture.

"If I was evil." Justin agreed, just as dryly, but the corners of his mouth were twitching in amusement.

"So, uh, I've just wasted perfectly good information and put myself square in your sights?" Alex asked, suddenly wondering why exactly she had thought it would be a good idea to confront Justin about this. She should have known that act or not act, he was still smarter than she could ever hope to be.

"Oh Alex," Justin sighed, leaning forward suddenly so that his nose brushed hers "you've always been in my sights."

"Wha-" Alex started to say before started kissing her, mouth moving against hers hungrily, tongue demanding and gaining entrance with a tiny groan from her. The kiss stretched out for several long, delicious minutes and then he broke it, leaving her to wobble in his doorway. When she managed to refocus on him, Justin was grinning far to smugly for her tastes, but damn could he kiss.

"Anything else Alex?" Justin asked sweetly, as if he had not just kissed the daylights out of his sister. "Because I really have to get back to my homework."

"Fine," Alex retorted and he abruptly closed the door, followed by an almost inaudible click as he locked it. Crossing her arms, Alex glowered at the door before adding in a frustrated tone "He's not only evil, but he's a damn tease."

"Pot met kettle." He said through the door, making her snort before storming off to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Wizards of Waverly Place: He's Evil  
Chapter 2  
By The Master Commander

* * *

Nothing had changed, but yet everything was completely different, which made no sense but it was the truth all the same. Realizing that Justin was actually evil shouldn't have meant much, but it changed her whole perspective of the world. If there had been one thing she knew beyond a doubt, the one thing she could depend on was that Justin was the good one and she was not.

The truly weird thing was that Alex couldn't decide how exactly she felt about the change: As an evil genius she was elated at knowing she was no longer alone, but as a younger sister that depended on her brother to make everything better she was uneasy knowing that Justin had not only been lying to her for years, but that she had never realized it before.

"Alex, you seem distracted."

"Hm, what?" Alex asked, coming out of her thoughts, a spoon of 'liberated' chocolate pudding halfway to her mouth.

"Is everything ok?" Harper asked, clutching her books tighter, glancing around nervously still afraid that they would get in trouble for not being in the lunch room during lunch.

"Yeah, no sure, things are great." Alex said, before letting her spoon return to her pudding. "Just thinking. Which, you know, is harder than I'm used to."

"Thinking about what?" Harper asked, giving her a curious look.

"Just, you know things." Alex answered with a vague hand wave, she thought briefly about telling Harper the truth about Justin but ultimately rejected the idea. After all, what Justin had told her a month ago was true, there was no way anyone would believe her, least of all Harper who was fixated on Mr. Perfect. Instead Alex decided to change the subject, slightly at least. "Oh, so I overheard Justin last night talking to Zeke about you."

"What? Really?" Harper squealed, which made Alex grimace but what the heck, Justin could deal with it. At least he could, if Alex was willing to overlook the kiss they had shared recently which wasn't likely. It wasn't like he would suddenly fall for Harper, but really why bother risking the bazillion to one chance that he might actually fall for her.

"Yeah," Alex said, licking her spoon absently before pointing at random air "apparently Zeke has a crush on you. He was trying to get Justin to weasel some information out of me about you."

"Oh my gosh!" Harper squealed again, slumping back against the locker, her mind obviously roaming off into la-la-land "Justin's trying to get to know me."

"Uh, Did you not -" Alex started before deciding to just let it go, Harper had selective hearing when it came to Justin. She also had to squash her sudden surge of jealousy, there was no way she could explain such a thing to anyone. Thankfully an electronic whine filled the air a minute later, the one that was supposed to be the bell, signaling the class change.

"Oh, we're going to be late!" Harper cried, snapping out of her day dreams.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." Alex said with a disinterested wave of her spoon and an exasperated Harper hurried off down the hallway through the sea of students emerging from their respective classes. Hurrying to finish her pudding, she tossed it haphazardly into a nearby trashcan just as Justin emerged from the cafeteria, skimming the outside of the crowd on the opposite side of the hallway as if trying to avoid being noticed.

Alex in contrast blazed her way across the sea of students, the tide parting around her as if none of them wanted to hamper her progress. To be honest she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do, but it would be interesting once she figured it out. She reached him moment later just as he passed an open classroom, and snagging his wrist said "Hey Justin," and when he started to turn in surprise, she sent him flailing into the classroom adding "let's talk."

Before he had even recovered, she was hot on his heels (the other students didn't even blink as it wasn't too unusual for Justin and Alex). It had been pure accident that the room was deserted, but it was anything but an accident when she slammed the door in her wake. On the other hand, shoving a bewildered Justin against the closet wall and began forcefully kissing him was more instinct than anything.

Justin froze for a split second, doing a passable imitation at being a statue, with a faint noise of protest. Said noise promptly died when the fact that he was a teenage male with a hot teenage girl kissing him came into play. Once his hormones kicked in he melted into the kiss, mouth working hungrily against hers and hands finding her hips before jerking her tighter against him (which elicited a squeak of surprise from Alex).

Once it became clear that he wasn't about to panic, her hands clenched the fabric of his shirt tightly, rubbing against him. Justin made a strange noise at that and his hands ghosted up from her hips slipping beneath the confines of her shirt. Alex shivered and approving of the way this was going, let her hands fall to the hem of his shirt and began untucking it - but sadly this at last proved enough to jolt Justin back to his senses.

Before Alex knew it he had seized her sides and pushed her away.

"Alex, what..." Justin managed thickly with heavy breathing, unable to finish his question, face flushed and eyes dark from emotion.

"I just really wanted a kiss." Alex said after a moment, licking her lips absently as she stared at him "Are you complaining?"

"No! I mean...Alex...you...I...-" Justin sputtered, staring at her in with widening eyes "You can't just go kissing me in school! If somebody found out, or walked in while we are-"

"Well, if you weren't such a tease it wouldn't be a problem." Alex countered smoothly, fighting to keep from grinning at the fact that seemed interest in continuing this 'thing' of theirs. Of course he scowled at her, and she couldn't help but laugh at that, which prompted him to pull his hands from under her shirt and instead trying to straighten his own clothes. Alex watched for a moment, not even bothering with her own, before asking "So, if I'm your, you know, dragon thing, then what's Max?"

"What?" Justin asked, looking up at her in confusion, eyebrows drawing together again. "You mean The Dragon? As in a villain's top enforcer?"

"Yes, that!" Alex said brightly, smirking.

"I, Alex, I've never really pictured you as a Dragon. You just don't seem the type." Justin said clearly puzzled "You just don't take orders well at all."

"Hey! I can totally take orders." Alex protested, glaring at him "Besides, if we're both evil one of us has to be the Dragon. It just seems to fit that the obvious evil is the Dragon."

"That's a logical argument." Justin admitted after a moment blinking "Barring the fact that I'm not evil at least. Neither are you actually, you're more Chaotic Neutral."

"I thought you said Chaotic Good?"

"Yeah, I changed my mind." Justin said waving his hand dismissively before stopping to glare at her "Now thanks to you wasting time-"

"Oh so that kiss was wasting time?" Alex retorted, eyes narrowing. She knew better of course, still it wouldn't be right not to make him nervous, after all even if he was evil she was Alex.

"No, not that...Uhg!" Justin threw his hands up in frustration "I meant all this talk about if I'm evil and if so, how you were my dragon! All of that."

"Hey! That is important stuff." Alex protested, crossing her arms "How else am I supposed to know what exactly you're planning or how I'm supposed to act? I'm both the red thing and the dragon, I need to know these things."

"You, this," Justin said, trailing off into nonsensical muttering, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sighing he glanced back at her, his face utterly blank "Alex, for the last time I am not evil."

"Ch'yeah, right." Alex shot back, before snorting turning away from him "Fine, if you want to keep lying I can deal with that. But just tell me this, whatever nefarious evil master plan you've got going it does include me being in a non-vicitmish capacity right?"

Justin stared at her for a moment, his face so blank that it sent a shiver up her spine. It wasn't natural to see him so closed off; he had always been obvious with his emotions, which had always made it easier to manipulate him into doing what she wanted. Though in hindsight Alex wondered if he had ever been manipulated at all, or if he had been letting her believe she was doing it.

"First, I'm impressed at your use of nefarious in a sentence properly. It's good to see my influence is rubbing off on you and that you're taking the time to broaden your vocabulary." Justin finally said, emotions returning to his features by way of a grin "Secondly were I actually evil and had some complex master plan, I could honestly say that no matter what plan I have you would be anything but a victim."

"Great." Alex said brightly, flashing him a grin. Justin shook his head tiredly and left the classroom, muttering something about insanity. It wasn't until the door closed behind him that Alex realized something and snapped her fingers. "Crap, he never told me what Max was!"


	3. Chapter 3

:

:  
Wizards of Waverly Place: He's Evil  
Chapter 3  
By The Master Commander

* * *

Sometimes Alex wondered why she was the only one that noticed the odd things Justin did, in her idle thoughts she considered the possibility that maybe she was just _that_ good at her job of being a distraction. At other times though, she couldn't help but puzzle over why nobody else could see that Mr. Goody-Goody Justin Russo was an evil mastermind that would not only **enslave** them but do so while they _praised_ him for it.

Take, for example, the fact that he had just won the election for Student Body President.

Now, it was to be expected that Justin would be proud of this achievement (especially after all the trouble he had went through thanks to Alex's new friend Stevie). But what wasn't expected was the way he had gloated about out-smarting Zeke, to his best-friends own face no less, and breaking their pact. It just didn't fit with the Good Guy image that Justin had so carefully cultivated all these years, and yet Zeke despite being shocked didn't lash out verbally or physically like others would have.

Of course the whole affair could have been written off by the mere fact that Zeke was Justin's best-friend, and much like Harper was to Alex, simply conditioned to respond a certain way toward Justin. Sadly however, there was no way to logically explain why Justin could get away with happily gloating to his other 'friends' about his victory: in the spirit of school pride, he was going to do everything he could to make the school better.

Only, Alex knew, that was a bald faced lie. The only reason he had run for this thing was because he wanted to pad his college application, he didn't care about improving the school anymore than he had to so he could convince everyone he was what they thought he was. Crossing her arms, leaning against her locker and watching him (and there was no other word for it) Monologue, Alex had to at least admit it was nice to be present for his first (and totally expected because, _duh_, it was Justin) successful evil plan.

Alex was still trying to figure out how he pulled it off though, since he wasn't _**that**_ popular and everyone knew elections were popularity polls in high school. He could have used magic, but she was reasonably sure that her own safety spells would have noticed magic like that. Maybe he had someone helping him, but Alex couldn't really figure out - Abruptly Alex mentally slapped her forehead, realizing that rebellious Stevie was the answer.

The other girl was evil, no doubt about that, but unlike Alex she had no clue that Justin was an evil Master Mind. It would have been child splay for him to convince Alex's new friend that rigging things so he won was all her idea. Alex tried to consider how he went about it, or what he made her believe would be the benefit for her in the long run, but it required too much effort to bother figuring out.

So instead, Alex turned away from the gloating Justin, she had her won schemes after all, a girl's work was never done after all.

Two hours later, after a little creative magic to ensure that she's getting some passing grades in certain classes, Alex was lounging on the stairs sketching the hallway, waiting for the final bell and the chance to molest Justin on the way home. Idly she lamented the fact that she'd been unable to talk Harper into ditching classes with her, but the fact was that it was progressively getting harder to sway the other girl.

"Alex." Justin hissed appearing around the corner like some wanna-be spy from a bad-spy movie.

"Hmm?" Alex hummed, glancing up at him, just as he grabbed her wrist arm. Glancing from his hand to his face, she arched an eyebrow, giving him a deadpanned look "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk." Justin growled, grey eyes narrowing as he dragged her up and into a nearby empty class room. She was just starting to protest the sudden movement, since it made her drop her sketch pad, when he released her with a slight shove, sending her stumbling slightly into a desk.

"Ow! What the heck is wrong with you?" Alex whined rubbing her hip and turning to glare at him, even as the smuttier part of her mind crowed at the similarities to what she had done to him earlier. But so far, besides that first kiss when she originally brought up the fact she knew he was evil, she had been the aggressor so the odds of him making a move on her -in school no less- were insanely small. Especially given the fact that he was only recently elected school body president, he probably wouldn't do anything to risk that or blemish his reputation.

"You." Justin said, his tone suddenly glacially cool, prompting her to really focus on him.

Despite his calm words and posture, there was s look on his face that set off alarm bells her in mind and sent shivers up her spine. It wasn't an angry look exactly, but there was an intensity there that made Alex back away instinctively, forcing a desk to slid as she did so. Justin watched her for a moment and then started stalking towards her, head lowered in a predatory way, his gaze fixed on her.

A second later she reached a desk that was pinned to a corner, and he was suddenly invading her personal space, hands holding onto the edge of the desk on either side of her hips, pinning her between him and it. His eye flashed with victory and before she could fully process it, his mouth was moving hungrily against hers - with a moan she moves to match his kiss, untucking his shirt and siding her hands beneath the edge of it before moving them up his stomach.

"Any particular reason you're assaulting me?" Alex whispered huskily, reluctantly breaking the kiss, wanting to know in case it was something she's done and thus a repeatable offense.

"Celebrating." Justin growled throatily back, and then they were kissing again.

At which point even the concept of higher thought processes disappeared: all that mattered now was the warm, firm body and lips pressing against each other.


End file.
